


Sick Siblings

by Clouded_with_l0ve



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Siblings, Sickfic, Very fluffy, Vessel anatomy and biology is weird, weird frenemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouded_with_l0ve/pseuds/Clouded_with_l0ve
Summary: After little Ghost catches the flu after stomping around the Royal Waterways, they accidentally get their siblings sick as well. This would be annoying on it's own, but the vessels have never been sick before.





	1. Let's call it 'Mud'

**Author's Note:**

> Me? starting a new fic before my old one is done???  
yeah  
Here's a joke, why is a writer always cold? They're surrounded by drafts

Vessels were created for one purpose, and one purpose only. They weren’t supposed think, feel, hope, or dream. They were created to be devoid of everything, a hollow shell.

But as Hornet grew closer to her strange siblings, she learned that the sentiment couldn’t be further from the truth. Little Ghost was small but had a huge personality. Being silent couldn’t stop them from showing how they felt. Hollow was more subdued, but there were glimmers of life behind the bandages.

After the three moved into Dirtmouth, Hornet was learning new about her siblings every day. From little quirks to how they worked. Learning how they ate was a strange day.

The day started when Ghost tried to crawl into Hornet’s bed. Her bed was a hammock weaved from silk, and she had spent quite the time making it. No matter how hard she tried, her little sibling would always find a way to worm into her bed.

Shoving them out, she sleepily grumbled, “Go bother Hollow, if you’re awake then.”

After being denied, Ghost went to Hollow’s room. Their elder sibling had a large bed with many blankets and pillows, forming a sort of nest around them as they slept. The little vessel hopped up and tried to squirm under some blankets.

Half asleep, Hollow pushed Ghost off the bed and onto the floor. Denied again.

Seeing as how their siblings wouldn’t let them up into their cozy beds, Ghost thought about what to do this morning. Their nail hadn’t seen some action in a while, perhaps they should find a sparring partner.

They haven’t seen Ogrim in a while. Maybe it’d be nice to pop down and visit them, ask for a spar. Ghost gathered their charms, their nail, and left the house.

* * *

Ghost had a blast visiting Ogrim. The Dung Defender was more than happy to spar, and it was incredibly fun! Even if Ghost got a little buried in the…‘mud’. But they had their fun, said goodbye to Ogrim, washed up the best they could, and headed back home.

It was only late morning, but they were soaking wet and smelled like death when little Ghost returned home.

They were greeted by Hollow sitting at the kitchen table and a note from Hornet. _“Went out to get supplies. Don’t start any fires. -Hornet.”_

Hollow leaned forward, inspecting their little sibling for a moment before recoiling from the smell. They stood up, grabbed Ghost by a horn and dragged the stinky vessel to the bathroom.

Dropping Ghost onto the bathroom floor, Hollow started the water. Once it was mostly full, they pointed at it. _Get in._

Ghost looked at the bath, then back to their sibling, shaking their head. They didn’t need a bath! They were fine. They felt plenty warm already. A little unusually warm, to be quite honest.

As Hollow leaned forward to grab them, little Ghost ran off down the hallway. They weren’t going in the tub without a fight.

Their elder sibling had been through a lot. Being sealed away in the Black Egg Temple and having to fight not only the source of the infection, but their own siblings. They had been deeply injured after the fact, the crack in their mask and missing arm being grim reminders.

With all of that in mind, Hollow was absolutely no push over. With surprising speed, they chased after Ghost all throughout the house in an impromptu game of tag.

But as their game went on, Ghost felt their legs grow numb and their pace sluggish. What was happening? Why were they so tired and warm? With Hollow close behind, they darted into Hornet’s room to hide in her bed.

Unfortunately for Ghost, they were too slow. Before they could crawl in completely, Hollow grabbed their foot and lifted them out. They put up no fight as their elder sibling carried them back to the bathroom and put them in the tub.

They shivered in the water, which was now cold. Hollow did their best to scrub off the ‘mud’ and smell that lingered. Upset that they were being treated like an infant, Ghost kicked and splashed water all over their sibling.

With an angry, yet silent, huff, Hollow did their best to dry off before turning back to Ghost to dry them off as well. Once dry, they were taken out of the tub and placed on the bathroom rug. Their limbs were heavy, and it was difficult to hold their head up.

Ghost looked at Hollow, holding their arms up so they could be picked up and held. But their sibling shook their head, nudging little Ghost out of the bathroom so they could clean themselves up.

Feeling tired and dejected, little Ghost shuffled into their room and crawled into their bed.

* * *

Hollow drained the water from their sibling and began filling the bath again. They had no idea what made little Ghost smell that bad, but they hoped they would never encounter it.

They tried their best to sit in the tub, silently cursing their tall stature. They briefly considered how odd of Ghost to become tired so quickly but brushed it off. It was probably nothing.

Hollow felt something odd, a strange sensation in their throat. It felt like they had swallowed sandpaper, and it got lodged in their throat. But they distinctly remember _not _doing that, so something else must be going on.

Thinking too hard hurt their head. Wait, no, their head just hurt. Suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, Hollow _ached. _And despite the heat of the water, they couldn’t help but shiver. Something was definitely wrong.

Stumbling out of the tub the best they could, Hollow wrapped themselves in their cloak and almost fell onto the hallway floor. Did Ghost somehow cause this? Did their little sibling feel the same way?

What should they do? Crawl back into bed? No, they would check on Ghost and wait for Hornet. She would know what to do.

Hollow stood straight, pushing their feelings deep inside. They were the master of that, pushing things down.

They knocked sharply on Ghost’s door, entering after the third knock. Little Ghost was lying in bed, squirming uncomfortably. Hollow rested a hand on their little mask, feeling how warm it was. What could be the cause of their ailments? A curse? Perhaps an invisible enemy?

Hollow fluffed up their sibling’s pillows and gave them a pat on the head, then headed for the kitchen table to wait for Hornet to return home and fix everything.


	2. Wrong Kind of Infection

“Ghost, Hollow? I’m home.” Hornet closed the front door behind her, setting the groceries on the table. “I’m glad to see the house is in one piece this time.”

Hollow sat at the table with their head tilted down, silent as ever. But she was used to being the talker of the family. “Hollow, where is little Ghost?”

Still, Hollow said nothing. But this was an unusual silence compared to their normal silence. They simply sat there at the table. Hornet stepped closer, snapping her fingers. “Hollow? Hello?”

Their head snapped up looking around for a moment before settling on Hornet. They tilted their head at her, and she repeated herself one more time. “Where. Is. Ghost?”

Hollow stood, gesturing for her to follow. And she did so, taking a mental note how their gait seemed unsteady. Perhaps it was because they just woke up.

Ghost’s room was small, it was technically a large closet. But the little vessel fit perfectly, filling their room with a comfy nest to sleep and various knick-knacks that caught their eye.

“Remind me to remind Ghost to clean their room,” Hornet whispered, stepping over little piles of junk. Ghost was curled up in their bed, fitfully tossing and turning in their sleep. “Little Ghost? Everything alright?”

Her little sibling slowly sat up, rubbing their face and squirming uncomfortably. “What’s wrong?” Hornet placed a hand on their head, surprised at how warm they felt. “You’re burning up! Are…are you _sick?”_

Could vessels get sick? If not, what was causing Ghost to feel so warm? “It appears that you are sick, with that temperature, any bug would be. Do you feel strange? Do you ache? Or feel cold?”

Ghost nodded at each question, looking miserable. A black, snot-like substance dribbled from one of their eyeholes and they wiped it away.

Hornet shuddered. “Eugh…definitely sick. Stay in bed, let me get you some water.” She was already thinking about how to nurse her small sibling back to optimal health.

She glanced at Hollow. “You’re not sick too, right?”

Hollow shook their head frantically.

“…Alright. Stay away from Ghost. Prolonged contact with them could spread the infection.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Hornet knew she made a poor word choice.

At the mere mention of the word ‘infection’, Hollow nearly lost their mind. They scrambled to their room to grab their greatnail, Hornet trying to calm them down. “Hey! It’s OK! Not that kind of infection! There’s no need for the nail! Put it down!”

“There wasn’t any orange glow in their eyes,” Hornet assured them. She saw Hollow start to calm down. “This is a normal sickness, lots of bugs get sick like that. It’s OK.”

“Let me try that again. Prolonged contact with Ghost could make you sick as well.”

They tilted their head, confused. They pointed at her, then Ghost’s room.

Hornet chuckled. “Oh, I don’t get sick. I’ll be fine!” She walked into the kitchen, missing Hollow’s doubtful look. “Little Ghost needs lots of fluids. I need to run back to the store for tissues and things for soup. Having Ghost get sick wasn’t what I had planned when I went shopping.”

She leaned forward, bumping her mask against Hollow’s. “Don’t set the house on fire, and make sure Ghost doesn’t die, OK?”

* * *

Sick? So that was the cause of the aches and uncomfortable twisting in Hollow’s guts. And, if Hornet was correct, they got it from Ghost. It was an infection, and they’ve dealt with an infection before. They shoved their aches and nausea deep down inside them.

What else did Hornet say? Ghost needed fluids? That was easy enough.

Hollow got a somewhat clean glass – it was Ghost’s turn to wash the dishes, but something told them that wasn’t going to get done anytime soon – and filled it with water.

They returned to Ghost’s room, finding them face-down on their pillow. _So dramatic for such a little thing. _

Hollow tapped their sibling’s back and offered the glass of water. Ghost shook their head, but Hollow remained. Their sister said the little vessel needed fluids.

After some silent persuasion, Ghost sat up and took the glass. After some small sips, Ghost was sent into a fit of inaudible coughing. They shoved the water back at Hollow and tried to crawl out of bed.

They didn’t like being sick! They didn’t like the aches, or the chills, or the fatigue, none of it. Their bed was too small, too warm. They didn’t wanna be in bed all day.

Ghost was picked up by Hollow with the intent to put the squirmy little vessel back to bed. But after Ghost crawled out of their bed several more times, the elder sibling gave a mute sigh and picked Ghost up again. This time, they were placed in Hollow’s larger bed.

Little Ghost got comfortable in Hollow’s large bed, giving Hollow a thankful nod. Hollow sighed again, leaving their sibling to sleep.


	3. I promise it's (s)not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning I was (and am) tired and sick while writing/editing this chapter

Hornet wasn’t the best chef in the world. Meals at home were often whatever they could find and cook. Part of her had grown to enjoy the taste of Aluba. However, her sibling needed soup, so she had to figure that out quick.

How hard could it be? It was throwing meats and vegetables in a pot with water.

“Back so soon?” The shopkeeper asked, seeing Hornet return to the counter with groceries.

She shrugged. “Forgot some things.” As the shopkeeper was counting the items, Hornet asked, “Say, I plan to make soup tonight. It’s not too difficult, is it?”

“Soup? Not at all! Just take care not to burn anything.” The shopkeeper looked at Hornet’s purchases. “Is someone sick at home?”

Hornet bristled slightly. “Yes. I plan on taking care of them.”

The shopkeeper clapped their hands together. “Aren’t you the sweetest? Here, I have something for sick families.” She reached under the counter, rummaging for something. “Here it is!” Setting a jar of honey on the counter, the shopkeeper smiled. “A spoonful of honey in your tea does wonders for a flu!”

“Oh! How did you get a jar like that all the way from the hive?” Hornet reached into her pockets for Geo, but the shopkeeper stopped her.

“Free of charge. You’re one of my best customers, and you have sick family members to care for.”

Hornet thanked the shopkeeper profusely as she gathered her groceries and headed home.

Thanking the Gods the house was still standing, she went inside and set the groceries on the table, taking care to hide the honey. Ghost had quite the sweet tooth, and given the chance they’d drink the whole jar.

Hollow came out of the hallway, looking over her shoulder to see what she got from the store. They tried to sneak a piece of Vengefly meat, but Hornet caught them. “No, this is for the soup, Hollow!”

Her sibling gave a disappointed huff, foiled in their attempts to steal a snack. Hollow had an ungodly appetite, usually eating twice as much compared to Hornet or Ghost. It could be irritating at times.

“Help me chop the vegetables and I’ll let you be my soup taster.”

Hesitant at first, glancing between her and the vegetables, Hollow picked up a knife and started to cut the carrots. “There you go, doing great-”

Hornet froze, watching a bit of void leak from Hollow’s eye. Usually a bad sign on its own, but coupled with the mucus-like void from Ghost earlier…

“You’re sick too!” She shouted, pulling the cutting board away from them. “You _lied_ to me?!”

They tried to wipe off the inky snot, shaking their head. “No, no! You’re sick and you were hiding it from me! Why…” Her rant died off, unable to continue.

Hollow had lowered themselves to be as small as they could, keeping their head low. She could see them shivering. “Hey, hey, I’m not mad.” She assured them, resting a hand on the side of their face. “I was worried! When you don’t take care of your illness, it’ll just get worse.”

“Let’s get you to bed, OK?” She took their hand and started to lead them down the hall. “Do you hurt? Aches?” They nodded. “How about your throat? That too?” Another nod. “I got something for your throat, don’t worry.”

She lifted the blankets off Hollow’s bed to find Ghost hiding in the middle. “What the – Ghost! Get out of Hollow’s bed! You’re just going to spread more of your weird flu!”

Hollow shook their head and simply moved Ghost out of the way. With that settled, Hollow proceeded to flop down on their bed to rest, burying themselves in blankets and pillows.

Hornet fixed the blankets, making sure both of her siblings were comfortable. “Get some rest, I’ll finish the soup.”

* * *

Ghost felt themselves slowly wake up, feeling even worse than ever. Everything hurt. But they didn’t want to lay in bed all day. They were getting restless. If the little vessel stayed in bed any longer, they’d go crazy!

They gathered all their strength to pull themselves out of bed. Ghost grabbed their nail, letting it drag along the ground behind them. Just as they reached the door, they heard, “Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?”

Hornet put a pause on her soup, blocking the door. “In case you somehow forgot, you’re sick. Give me that nail and go back to bed.” She pried the nail from their grasp and pointed down the hall.

Ghost shook their head.

She sighed. “…fine. Let’s do it the hard way.” Hornet grabbed their little sibling, hoisting them over her shoulder and carrying them back to bed. They wiggled and squirmed, but her grip was tight.

Plopping them down in the bed, she told Hollow, “Make sure they stay in bed.”

Hollow nodded, half asleep. They gently grabbed little Ghost and pulled them close, ignoring their sibling’s irritated squirming.

After some time, Hollow fell completely asleep and Ghost was able to worm out of their grip and crawl back out of bed. They would not be contained!

Hornet took their nail and put it on the kitchen table. They would have to find a way to sneak behind her, grab their nail, and make a break for it. Easy.

Sneaking into the kitchen, they crawled under the table. Hornet hadn’t noticed them yet, she was too focused on making sure the soup didn’t burn.

Actually, some soup sounded really good right now. Maybe she’d give them some if they asked nicely? No, don’t lose focus! Ghost slowly reached up for their nail-

“I thought I told you to go back to bed.” Hornet hissed. She didn’t even turn her head, continuing to stir the soup. “Now I’m going to give you a choice, little Ghost. You either go back into bed and I finish this soup, or I drag you back to bed, this soup burns, and I am very angry.”

Ghost thought for a minute, hand hovering an inch over their nail. They grabbed it, making a mad dash for the door. Flinging it open, the little vessel scampered as far as they could outside. They could see the well! They were close!

Hornet’s nail whizzed behind them, pinning their cloak to the ground. “Your decision was the wrong one, and now I’m mad.” She said, voice dangerously low. Ghost looked at her pleadingly, but no luck. “If you keep this up, you are just going to get worse.”

She pulled her needle out and grabbed little Ghost’s horn to drag them back inside. “I don’t understand what is with you and Hollow. I know you two have never been sick before, but acting like this is childish.”

Shoving them inside Hollow’s room, she added, “If you come out of this room again, you’ll _wish_ this sickness kills you.”

* * *

Hornet didn’t understand why her siblings were acting in such a way. Hiding and ignoring their ailments. Could they not simply rest? Were vessels incapable of doing that? Surely not!

She rushed back to her soup, worried it had burnt. Asides from a few darkened carrots and onions, it seemed OK.

Something felt off. She applied pressure on the space between her eyes, feeling an uncomfortable feeling building.

“No. No, I don’t get sick.” She told herself, applying more pressure. Suddenly she started to understand why her siblings ignored their illness.

She sneezed, shaking her head to clear her mind. “…oh _no_.”


	4. Soup is Good Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter but that's because I'm gonna make them suffer in the next one

The soup was finished, and just in time. Hornet was starting to feel a little bad about shoving Ghost in Hollow’s room.

She knocked on the door, opening it slightly. “Hey, you grubs,” she said, trying not to let her voice crack. “Soup’s done; you guys hungry?”

Hollow sat up immediately, nodding enthusiastically. “Alright, where’s Ghost? No sibling, no soup.”

Searching through piles of blankets and pillows, Hollow pulled their little sibling out from a small pile, showing them to Hornet. “Yes, I see. You found them. Come to the table when you’re ready.”

As Hornet ladled the soup into the bowls, she heard the gentle scraping of wood as her siblings sat at the table.

Ghost was still asleep, looking worse for wear. Black mucus leaking from their eyes, barely able to lift their head. Hollow, on the other hand, was very excited. If not for the snot and the shivering, it was hard to tell they were sick.

“It’s vengefly and vegetables.” She said, setting the bowls down. “I did my best not to burn anything. I would be more self confident in my soup if _someone_ didn’t keep trying to escape.” She hissed, giving Ghost a disapproving glare.

Little Ghost lifted their head up to meet her glare, then let their head fall into their bowl of soup. Hollow ignored the spoon given to them, lifting the bowl of soup under their mask to drink it with gusto.

Pausing mid sip, Hollow slowly set the bowl back down. Something was off. They had the appetite to rival the inhabitants of Deepnest, why were they suddenly not in the mood?

“Is it that bad?” Hornet asked, a little worried. Was her soup really that disgusting? It was cooked meat and vegetables in warm water, did she really mess it up?

Cautiously, she took a sip. No, it tasted fine. Normal soup that could use some salt and other spices, but it was fine. So, what was the problem?

The issue, as Hornet unfortunately discovered, was her sore throat. It made the act of eating rather painful. She had to choke down the small mouthful before she could speak again. “Ah_. _It’s my – your throat? Is that the issue?”

Hollow nodded, giving her a suspicious look.

Changing the subject, Hornet stood up. “I have something for sore throats. While I brew the tea, make sure Ghost isn’t drowning in soup, please.”

Hornet put the kettle on and took out the jar of honey. Looking back at the table, she saw Hollow gently lift Ghost’s head out of the soup and move the bowl.

After a few minutes, she gave them a cup of lemon tea. “Don’t drink yet.” She said, seeing Hollow inch forward to grab their cup. She set the honey jar on the table, Ghost immediately perking up at the sight.

“I was told honey helps sore throats.” Hornet placed a spoonful of honey in each cup, stirring it slightly. She gave Ghost’s cup two spoonfuls, a subtle apology for earlier.

Hornet and Hollow sipped at their tea, both being trained on how to drink the beverage ‘properly’ from servants at the White Palace when they were younger.

Ghost did not receive such training and drank their tea like their life depended on it, then climbed on the table to grab the jar of honey.

“No, no, no, you are not about to drink a jar of honey.” Hornet hissed, regretting being nice and giving them two spoonfuls. She held the jar over her head and out of Ghost’s reach. “If you’re still hungry, drink your soup. No one else can, since you decided to take a nap in it.”

Pouting, Ghost turned back to their soup. When they were done with their tea, Hollow followed suit with their own bowl. The tea helped the soreness and made it much less painful to drink. “Now, drink your soup, it’ll help you feel better.”

Sheepishly, Hollow pushed their bowl over to her, glancing between her and the pot on the stove. “You want some more?”

As she stood to get her sibling more soup, she said, “I believe you two have made me slightly ill as well.” Behind her back, Ghost pushed their half-eaten bowl to Hollow, who quickly drank it before Hornet noticed.

She set the refilled bowl in front of her elder sibling, now talking to herself. “This infection isn’t too bad, I suppose, all thing’s considered.”

Ghost and Hollow gave each other a look. Taking their bowl, the tall vessel drank the contents as quickly as they could. Once they were finished, they stood and walked over to Hornet.

They grabbed her waist, hoisting her over their shoulder. “HOLLOW?!” Hornet shrieked, trying to break her sibling’s hold on her. “Put me down this instant! I am not a child!”

Hollow ignored her, opening the door to their room and placing her down on the bed. “What are you-” They interrupted, holding their hand up to stop her from talking, then pointing her back down at the bed. “…you’re telling me to stay here?”

They nodded, heading back into the kitchen – to steal some more soup – and to grab Ghost as well. The little vessel was also placed on the bed. Before either one could complain, Hollow joined them in the bed.

Hornet sighed, being squished by her siblings. The ones that got all three of them into this mess. “You guys are lucky I love you.”


	5. Things Get Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uh!!! There's some barfing in the beginning!!!! Heads up!  
Things gotta get worse before they can get better  
also I saw a bunch of doodles of Quirrel and Hornet being weird frenemies and I loved it so much

Hollow needed to get out of bed. They needed to get out _right now_. They felt very, very wrong, and if they stayed in bed something bad would happen, they just knew it.

“What’s wrong?” Hornet mumbled as they stumbled out of bed. “What are you doing?”

The room was spinning and they felt like they were burning from the inside. Hornet went to comfort them, confused. “Hey, everything alright?”

No, they were not alright. Something inside them ached and churned, wanting out. Hollow shuddered, looking at Hornet for help.

Cautiously, she placed a hand to the side of their mask in a comforting gesture. “Hey, it’ll be OK. You’re just sick.”

The nausea reached the tipping point, and Hollow silently gagged, hunching over. Hornet stepped back as her sibling retched, making a black _mess _all over the floor.

She scrambled onto the bed so she wouldn’t touch it, giving Hollow a concerned look. “I suppose it’s better now that it’s out of you.” She muttered. “Maybe you shouldn’t have had two bowls of soup.”

Hollow looked at her, a touch offended.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. I was only teasing, sometimes you are so sensitive.” She stepped around the mess to get the cleaning supplies. “Come on, I’ll help you clean up.”

* * *

Hornet wouldn’t say it out loud, but she was truly worried. It was just a little flu. Already she was feeling better, but her siblings didn’t seem to be improving. If anything, they seemed to be getting worse.

Hollow was much too warm and unable to keep anything down. Ghost was sluggish and constantly asked to be held, much to Hornet’s annoyance. Normal cures weren’t working, and she couldn’t take her siblings to the doctor. What doctor would know how to take care of them?

She sighed, shifting little Ghost in her grip. “You’re rather clingy.” She huffed. What to do with her siblings?

Suddenly, she got an idea. Hornet went to check on Hollow, who was in their room. After they coughed up their soup, Hornet took Ghost to give them some peace and quiet.

“Hollow? How are you feeling?” She asked through the closed door. There was a quiet shifting, and her eldest sibling opened the door. They looked bad, yes, but not as bad as earlier. “Listen, I have an idea, but it involves leaving the house. Do you feel up to it?”

Hollow tilted their head, prompting her for more info. “Normal home remedy cures aren’t working.” She explained. “But I have an idea. Maybe if we took you two to a hot spring? I’ve seen Ghost use them to heal before, and you’ve used them after the Black Egg Temple-”

Her sibling gagged at the mention of the cursed temple, and she stepped back instinctively. “Sorry, sorry. You OK?”

Slowly they nodded, standing up straighter. They started heading towards the door, reaching for their greatnail resting by the wall nearby. “You won’t need that.” Hornet scolded, “I’ll protect us.”

With great reluctance, Hollow put their nail back. “One more thing.” Reaching into a closet, she pulled out a scarf. “Here, it’s cold. Wear this.”

Ghost offered their map to them to find the nearest hot spring, but saying Ghost’s handwriting was a garbled mess would be much too polite. “Ghost, I appreciate the gesture, but I literally cannot read this.” She pointed to a sticky splotch in the middle. “Is this honey?”

Offended, Ghost snatched their nap back and tucked it back into their cloak. “It’s fine, there should be a hot spring close to the well.”

As it turns out, it was a lot farther than she remembered.

The trip was very slow going_. _She tried to get Ghost to walk by themselves, but they would pout and look so miserable until she gave in and carried them. Hollow couldn’t walk to far without stopping for a break, and Hornet was slightly worried they’d vomit again.

But finally, they made it to the hot spring.

And someone was already in it.

She groaned. “Hello Quirrel.”

The pill bug waved from inside the hot spring. “Hello there! It’s always a pleasure to see you!”

Hornet hated Quirrel. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way. Perhaps it was his never-ending optimism. Perhaps she was bitter they never got a true fight in Kingdom’s edge. Or maybe, just maybe, she was a little jealous about how much Ghost liked the pill bug.

Ghost squirmed out of her grip and half ran, half stumbled forward to greet him. Hornet grabbed the back of their cloak to stop them from running into the hot spring. “Hold it!”

“Family outing?” Quirrel asked, glancing between the three of them. “There’s plenty of room.”

“Actually, you should leave.” Hornet said, not too nicely. “My siblings are sick, and I have brought them here to heal. If you were to stay, you would no doubt get sick.”

Quirrel did clamber out of the pool, and only then did she let Ghost hop into the hot spring. Hollow looked at her, waiting for permission to join their little sibling. “Yes, you too. It should help your inf- sickness.”

“My goodness, they don’t look very well.” Quirrel said, watching Hollow slowly crawl into the hot spring. Their large frame made sitting down a little awkward, but they did their best. “And it just started today?”

“No, we became sick a couple days ago. I got better, while my siblings have gotten worse.” She explained.

He frowned, giving her a concerned look. “And did you try any remedies?”

“No, I let them suffer.” She sarcastically hissed. “Of _course _I did! I’m not a fool, scholar!”

Ignoring the heavy sarcasm, he continued, “Well, what did you try? Did you take them to a doctor?”

Hornet shook her head. “No doctor would know how to take care of vessels. I barely know how to care for them.”

Ghost started splashing Hollow, trying to get their elder sibling to play. But the tall vessel had no interest in playing, too tired and sick to partake. “Hey, cut it out!” Hornet shouted. “You’re supposed to be resting!”

“You seem tense.” Quirrel noted.

“Of course I’m tense! My siblings are sick! I’m sick! And it’s my job to care for them!” She growled, turning away from Quirrel’s dumb face. “…I worry. I worry I’m not doing the best for them.”

“Miss Hornet, you are doing the best you can for someone in your situation.” He assured her, patting her shoulder. “And it’ll be fine! It’s just a little bug.” He nudged her with his elbow. “Get it? Bug?”

She groaned, rolling her eyes at the terrible joke.

“Here, I can watch them, if you’d like.” He offered. “You can go take a walk, maybe? Relax?”

“You…you’d do that for me?” Hornet asked, then immediately became defensive. “Why?”

Quirrel chuckled. “Not everything I do has an ulterior motive. You are my friend! They are my friends. Go take a walk, I’ll watch them and take them home.”

A walk _did_ sound nice. A little break from care taking. Hornet glanced between Quirrel and her siblings as she started to walk away. “If I see _one _crack on their mask-”

“I know, I know. You’ll throw me in a pool of acid.” Quirrel finished. “It’ll be fine! How hard could it be?”


	6. Getting Along Like a House On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter were gonna be together  
but it was wayyyyyy too long

Quirrel had a great deal of respect for Hornet. She was strong, determined, and rather smart. He knew that, if not for the charms Monomon had put on her mask, she would’ve cut him in half in Kingdom’s edge. He was glad to consider her a friend and to help her.

And to help his little friend too, of course.

“I’ll let you two sit for a few more minutes, then I’ll take you home.” He said. “I don’t believe I’ve seen your house! Every time I’ve asked Hornet, she’s threatened to eat me. She’s quite the jokester!”

Ghost and Hollow gave each other a knowing look, then slowly nodded in mock agreement.

“I am curious, friend.” Quirrel gestured to Hollow’s large horns. “Do you have issues fitting inside your home?”

Truth be told, the large vessel had to lower their head to enter most places. Their home was no exception, but asides from the door, the rest of the house fit them quite comfortably. Especially with their large bed. They couldn’t fit in some smaller tunnels, but that was a small price to pay.

Hollow shook their head.

“Ah! Excellent! I was curious. Shall we head back? I can make us tea!” He said, trying to inject some positivity into the two. They still looked rather miserable. But Quirrel was already formulating a plan for these sick bugs.

Quirrel was cautious with them on the way to their home in Dirtmouth, the last thing he wanted was to get sick as well. Their house was on the outskirts of the town, away from prying eyes. “Oh! So, this is your home! Cozy.”

Ghost tugged on his hand, looking at him curiously. “What is it, little friend?” They pointed at their house, then back at Quirrel. “Oh!...oh. Well, I do not currently…have a house…” He chuckled nervously, opening the door for the vessels to enter. “It’s not important, though! What is important is making you two some tea!”

The house that they lived in was previously abandoned due to the infection. Hornet liked to tell her siblings that it used to be the mayor’s house due to the large size. She liked to say the mayor was most likely a coward who fled as soon as possible and left everyone to fend for themselves. It made the three feel a lot better about essentially stealing a house, even if everyone else in Dirtmouth was fine with them living there.

“Goodness! A nice house!” Quirrel said, wandering into the kitchen. “Now, where do you keep your tea?”

Hollow silently sighed, leading him to the kitchen and showing him where the cupboards. “Excellent! Now, go rest. I’ll make some tea and fix you two right up.”

They eagerly obliged, shuffling down the hall to rest. Once Quirrel was sure the tea was on a low simmer, he snuck towards the front door. He didn’t plan on leaving forever, he just needed to grab something…

* * *

Hornet delved deep, deep into Hallownest for her walk. Past the pools of acid and clumps of mushrooms, into the darkest pits of the kingdom.

She entered the ancient tomb then kneeled in front of the stone bed, keeping her head low. “Hello mother…I’m aware it’s been some time. I’ve been busy. My siblings recently got sick, and I had to take care of them.”

The room was silent.

“I know, they need me. I don’t know how the little Ghost made it so far without me.” She replied. “I left Quirrel in charge of them.”

Hornet sighed. “Yes, mother. I’ve mentioned Quirrel before. I hate him. He is a moron despite being a student of Monomon…”

“He insisted I take a break, and so I came to see you.” She paused. “…I worry about leaving them alone. I turn my back and Hollow accidentally set fire to the kitchen.” Hornet was growing more concerned, worked up over her anxieties. Was Deepnest always this cold? Why was the room spinning? “What if something happens?”

She stood, bowing to the empty bed respectfully. “I’m sorry, I need to check on them before something awful happens. I know it will. I’ll visit soon, I promise!”

As she ran back, Hornet sneezed and shivered, pausing to rest for a moment. No, she could be sick at home. She had to get back before something terrible happened!

* * *

It had taken some time, and quite a bit of Geo, but Quirrel had got what he needed; some flu medicine. He respected Hornet greatly, but he had no idea why she didn’t buy some medicine for herself and her siblings.

Vessels or not, it wasn’t like the medicine would make them _worse_.

Quirrel was only gone for twenty minutes at most, but he had made a terrible mistake.

He left the stove on.

Opening the door, Quirrel was met with plumes of smoke. “Oh no, the tea! I left the tea on!”

Ghost and Hollow were already in the kitchen, trying to extinguish the smoke with blankets. Quirrel, panicking, pulled out his canteen. “I can fix this! I can fix this!” He dumped the remainder of the canteen on the small flame, extinguishing it.

“Heheh! Phew!” He chuckled nervously. “That could have been bad! Good thing I came-”

Hollow glared imaginary nails at the pill bug, looming over him. “I-I’m very sorry! I just had to run and grab something for you two! I’ll go open the windows to let the smoke out.”

He opened the windows, smoke still billowing from the kitchen. For something as minor as tea, it made a lot of smoke. “Let’s not tell your sister about this, she’ll surely have my head. And then eat it.”

With that task completed, the pillbug turned his attention back to the vessels. “I have something for you two!” Quirrel showed them the bottle of medicine. “See? To feel better! It’s medicine.”

The two vessels looked unimpressed. He continued as he looked for a spoon. “With some of this, you two should be back to your old selves in no time!”

He poured the goopy liquid into a spoon, offering it to Ghost. “Alright, here you go, friend!”

Ghost took a hesitant step forward, looking at the spoon. Just as they were about to take it, there was a loud shout from outside.

_“QUIRREL! I’LL HAVE YOUR **HEAD!”**_

Quirrel gulped. “Well, it sounds like your sister is home. A-And she doesn’t sound very happy! Heh…oh dear. I better go talk to her.”

Hollow and Ghost shook their heads, trying to block the door. They knew their sister, and they knew her well. If he went out there, she’d truly have his head.

“No, my friends, please. It was my fault I filled your house with smoke. I must face her and apologize.”

Hollow nodded, stepping out of the way. Ghost didn’t feel the same way, clinging onto Quirrel’s leg in a desperate attempt to stop him from facing Hornet.

Hornet was shivering, swaying in place, but tightly gripping her needle. “I leave…for an hour…AND THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!”

True, there was still smoke coming out of the windows. “Now, miss Hornet, calm down-”

“I will _NOT _calm down!” Hornet pointed her needle at him, still shivering. “And _YOU _will fight!”


	7. Finally, a Reasonable Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally these morons get some medicine  
also I found some footage of silksong that really inspired this chapter ngl

“I will _NOT _calm down!” Hornet pointed her needle at him, still shivering. “And _YOU _will fight!”

Quirrel barely had time to dodge her charge, otherwise he’d be sliced in two. Sick and delirious she may be, but Hornet was still deadly. “I don’t think you should be fighting while you’re sick, miss Hornet!”

“Face me, coward!” She snarled, hurling her needle at his face. “You put my family in danger! You will pay!”

“It was an accident!” he yelped, ducking out of the way. “You’re going to hurt yourself! And me!”

Using her string to retrieve her needle, Hornet stood in an offensive pose. She shuddered, lowering her needle slightly. “Miss Hornet? Are you OK?” Quirrel stepped closer as she swayed on her feet.

“Don’t you come closer...!” she hissed, but her shoulders slumped, and her needle touched the floor. “I’m warning you!”

“I just want to help.” Quirrel said, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. “You’re sick and fighting like this is just going to make you worse.”

Hornet swung her needle at him. But her aim was rather poor, and Quirrel didn’t need to move to dodge it. The attack knocked her balance off and she fell hard on the cobblestone path.

“Miss Hornet, are you OK?!” Quirrel knelt to check, finding that she had fainted. “Oh dear, don’t worry, you’ll be fine. You just overworked yourself.”

Quirrel lifted her up, taking care that she wasn’t uncomfortable. He quickly made his way back inside, looking for a couch or bed to place her on.

Ghost and Hollow were _horrified, _hovering close behind Quirrel to make sure their sister was OK. He swore the taller vessel wanted to take Hornet out of his grasp, but he wasn’t totally sure. “It’s OK, she overworked herself and fainted. She’ll be fine with some rest.”

He set her on a couch in an offset room nearby. After making sure she had some pillows and blankets, the pill bug turned to the vessels currently peeking into the room. “Alright, you two. Let’s get fix you up. Meet me in the kitchen.”

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Quirrel picked up the medicine bottle. “Alright, here. It’s medicine. If you take some, you’ll get better.” He said, offering a spoonful of goop to Ghost.

Ghost took a small sip before recoiling, shaking their head repeatedly. “Oh, come now! It’s not that bad.”

Quirrel sighed. These siblings were really wearing down his everlasting patience. “What if…I took some? To prove it’s not that bad?”

While suspicious, little Ghost nodded. Even Hollow leaned in closer, interested. He sighed, getting a new spoonful for himself. He wasn’t about to drink whatever germs Ghost left behind.

“See? It’s not that bad.” Quirrel said, popping the spoon in his mouth. He immediately had to suppress the urge to shudder and spit it out. It tasted like dirt, mint, and weird spices he didn’t know and didn’t like. But he choked it down. “S-See? It’s fine! Your turn.”

Shaking their head, Ghost stepped behind Hollow’s legs. Seems as though they needed some more convincing. “Here, tall one. Have some.”

They took the spoonful as Quirrel ordered, but they didn’t like the foul-tasting medicine in the slightest. Hollow shuddered and lowered their head in disgust, but they took their medicine.

Ghost’s turn.

Before they could turn and run off, Hollow grabbed them to keep them still. The elder sibling wasn’t going to let Ghost get off scott-free. They squirmed and kicked, trying to avoid the spoon of liquid _yuck. _

“Oh, don’t fight little friend!” Quirrel said, trying to reassure them. “It’s just a spoon. I had some, your sibling had some, Hornet will have some when she wakes up, it’s your turn.”

After several minutes of squirming and fighting, Ghost had a spoonful of medicine and didn’t spit it out. “There! Was that so hard?” Quirrel turned to Hollow. “Listen, this medicine will make you two tired. I highly suggest you rest while the medicine takes effect. I am going to try and give some to your sister.”

Hollow nodded, standing up straighter, still holding Ghost in one arm. They nudged their mask against Quirrel’s in a sign of appreciation and headed to bed.

Quirrel took a deep breath and turned to the sleeping bug on the couch. “Miss Hornet? I have something for you.”

Hornet growled, turning away from him. “Yes, yes, you’re still cranky. But you need some medicine. It’s not the best tasting, but it should help you.”

She glared at him, half asleep. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because I care about you three!” He replied, a little confused by her question. “Now, here’s the medicine. I won’t be taking a spoonful for you, however.”

She moved her head away. “Don’t need medicine.”

He rolled his eyes. “If you’ll take the medicine, I’ll leave.”

Hornet was silent in thought, then took the spoonful. “Ugh! That is rancid!” She hissed, recoiling from the spoon as if it were a threat.

“I am aware. It was quite the battle to get your siblings to take it.” He set the bottle on a table nearby and fixed his bandanna. “Right, you three should be resting. I will take my leave.”

“…thank you.” Hornet murmured, drifting back off. “I’m sorry I attacked you.”

He chuckled as he opened the door. “It’s quite alright, miss Hornet. Rest well.”

Outside the house, Quirrel groaned, rubbing the area between his eyes. “I need a long rest in the hot spring…and a nap.”


	8. All's Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee thanks for reading!  
Kinda short, but it wraps up nicely~!

Hornet was woken up from a dreamless sleep by Ghost crawling onto her chest. She remained still, hoping they’d crawl off and let her get back to sleep.

She had no such luck as they leaned closer to pat the side of her mask. She groaned. “Well, you seem better.”

Ghost nodded enthusiastically, getting off the couch to hop around and show how much better they were feeling. “Look at you go! Whatever Quirrel gave you certainly worked.”

Sitting up, Hornet asked, “Where is Hollow?” Noises from the kitchen were her answer. Entering, she saw Hollow pouring the three of them cups of tea.

“Ah, there you are.” She purred. “Feeling better?”

Hollow turned to look at her, nodding slightly and gesturing to her cup of tea. “Look at you, making tea by yourself.” She took her cup and had a sip. It was 99% honey, with whatever tea would fit spilling over the sides. Typical. “Remember when we first… ‘moved in’? And you were afraid of the stove?”

To be fair, all three were rather unsure about living in a house. Hollow had only known white palace walls and chains and Ghost had never set foot inside a house before. Hornet wasn’t much better, but at least she knew what most things were. Adjusting was difficult.

A little offended, Hollow nudged her with their elbow. Hornet couldn’t help but chuckle. “I know, I know. The stovetop _was_ rather intimidating at first.”

She glanced over to Ghost’s teacup. “Is…is that all honey?” She looked to her elder sibling for an answer, but they sheepishly ducked their head. “…we don’t have any honey left, do we?”

Hollow slowly shook their head. Hornet could see the empty honey jar in the sink. “Well, there goes our honey. If we ever need more, I’m sending you two to get it.”

Ghost joined them, taking their own teacup of honey and leaning into Hornet’s side. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” She said, Hollow scooting closer as well. “Both of you.”

“And Ghost? You’re grounded. Don't ever get me sick again."

**Author's Note:**

> My logic is that vessels have either a very weak immune system, hence why they caught it so fast


End file.
